Demon's Bawl
---- Demon's Bawl (悪魔の泣き喚く, Akuma no Nakiwameku) is a sub-species, sound-based caster type magic that allows the caster, that is, Zadkiel to change the frequency and loudness of his voice altogether; that is, everything he says, screams or whispers is can be converted into ultrasonic sound. Overview Demon's Bawl is the offensive counter part of Angel's Voice; this caster allows him to project his voice in the ultrasonic spectrum of sound, making it, once again imperceivable to the human ear and thus undetectable. Much like Angel's voice, he can control the frequency and loudness of his voice while using it; giving him a wide range of 20 kHz-500 gHz (gigahertz). Though, when enraged this frequency can go up to 1 terahertz and can have a loudness of up to 3,120 dB; allowing him to level a small town easily which just his voice. Due to being ultrasonic in nature, they can also be used for navigation, similar to a RADAR; he can project ultrasonic waves by making small sounds or whistles from his mouth and then wait for the sound to bounce back, so that he can observe them, giving him the ability to "see" via sound waves alone. He can also use this to perform medical examination on his allies by projecting these ultrasonic waves and performing a completely ultrasonography on their bodies to check for anomalies. His ultrasonic voice has even more applications, since unlike his Angel's Voice, it is not integrated with his normal voice, he can control it better and even "turn it off", if he wishes to. In any event, with this ability, Zadkiel synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional 360% human sight; this RADAR has a massive range of 2.5 miles or 4 kilometers. These sounds are generally received by his superhuman sensory system and returns to receiving regions of his brain; which process the data and uploads a three-dimensional map in his mind, with the location of hurdles, objects, beings, etc. Since this ability isn't based on sight/light, Invisibility is useless against it, as are most forms of Camouflage. Unlike infrasound, it's properties make it harder to "pierce" the human body but it can very well cause it to vibrate externally at a high frequency; causing superficial damage and inflicting a great deal of pain with a mere whisper. When projected with the loudness of 350 dB and at a frequency of 35 kHz it would cause ear drums to rupture; drawing blood. These ultrasonic sounds are so dangerous that they can even effect one's equilibrium, by vibrating he fluid in someone’s ear; causing them to temporarily lose their equilibrium or even consciousness. Interestingly, he can also achieve what seems the ability to levitate and propel him against the gravitational force by projecting soundwaves on the ground beneath him; leaving a crater behind and allowing him to take off in the sky. He has to continuously projecting ultrasonic sounds from his mouth to maintain this "flight" but at times, he can also increase his flight speed by projecting sounds behind him; propelling him forward with even a greater speed when in midair. While he generally refrains from using it, only using small sounds, whispers, etc in the presence of others, Zadkiel can however, use an amazingly powerful ultrasonic scream; which was first witnessed when he was 16 and he screamed with enough power to shatter the glass windows of every building in Empyrean, within the radius of a kilometer and rubberized the concrete of the skyscraper he was standing next to; causing it to fall down and crash, killing several people. Recently it has been shown that Zadkiel's scream is tied into his emotions, especially anger. This in turn would mean that the power of his scream would depend on his emotional state in at least some way. It would explain the somewhat significant difference of the power released by his sonic scream. Funnily enough, these quasi-sonic screams actually travel at high-supersonic speeds of around 3828.68 miles per hour (Mach 4.99) but if enraged, Zadkiel can and will scream with enough power to make the scream travel with a speed of 2682.24 m/s or Mach 7.81 (medium hypersonic) and since it has an effective range of 5 kilometers, escaping his demonic scream is no less than a herculean task. He can increase the amounts of pressure on the sound waves that his scream is generating; to excite the molecules of an object to such a degree that they are set ablaze shortly before exploding. His scream is arguably his most destructive weapon. It has been mentioned that he can scream at a particular frequency that can even excite dormant volcanoes, causing them to transform into active volcanoes instantly. Much like his infrasonic sound generation ability, he can also combine his ultrasonic voice with his ventriloquism ability to basically "throw his voice"; in order to convert sound into controlled blasts of concussive force with a maximum force equivalent to 4000 pounds of TNT. Trivia * Works best with Angel's Voice.